Life Changes, People Move On
by JibbsForever
Summary: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS! You'd think life would change for Jenny and Jethro - that maybe they could finally move on from each other. But no, they will always find their ways back to one another. Will life become perfect? Jibbs, Tony/? with hints of McAbby
1. Chapter 1

You would think 'No off the job' would be an easy enough rule to follow. But no. Not for a certain special agent in charge. But then again, Jenny hadn't exactly enforced the rule. In fact she was almost encouraging it. It was no wonder that it had happened.

He had knocked on her door one evening. As usual Naomi answered the door,

"Good evening Mr Gibbs, here to see Miss Shepherd I assume?"

"You assume correctly Naomi." He walked past her, "Has she been eating? I'm worried about her."

"She ate at breakfast, and she is about to eat now, can I interest you in anything to eat? I've made enough Carbonara for 2."

"Yes, I think I will take you up on that offer its been a while since we ate together."

He walked into the study where he found her asleep on the desk chair. She looked so peaceful, so like the Jen he loved, that he couldn't resist the temptation.

He kissed her softly on the lips. She stirred.

"Mmm." Then she opened her eyes, and leapt away from him, "Jethro! What are you doing?"

"Waking you up, telling you how I feel, having dinner with you."

"What do you mean 'how you feel'?"

"I'm in love with you Jen, have been for years."

"You're in love with me?" She gasped, "Jethro, I love you too. But I can't be with you, it would be a political disaster. The press would have a field day with it."

"No one needs to know, not even the team. Not until you are ready." He kissed her again.

"I'll give it a try. No promises it will last though."

"Okay, I appreciate that, now lets get dinner, Naomi made carbonara for us."

She stood up and he laced their fingers together, a gesture of promise, of hope, of the future that lay ahead of them. Hand in hand they walked into the dining room, neither minding if Naomi saw, she was going to find out sooner or later anyway.

Then Jenny's phone rang, she checked the caller ID.

"Hey Abby, what can I do for you?"

The woman on the end of the line was hysterical, "Director, have you seen Gibbs? I need his advice."

"Yeah Abby, he's here. Do you want to come over?"

"I'll be there in 10 Director, thank you!" The line went dead.

They decided to put dinner on hold and wait for Abby, soon there was knock at the door. Naomi answered it and led her into the lounge where Jenny and Jethro were sat, just a little too close together. Their hands were between them, fingertips touching.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU TWO? HOW DID I NOT KNOW? I HAVE TO TELL ZIVA! AND TONY! AND DUCKY AND JIMMY AND TIMMY AND...AND...AND EVERYONE!"

"You'll do no such thing Abby, it's a secret. A secret that if it gets out before we're ready to tell could cost us our jobs."

"Now, what did you need me for Abby?"

"Can I break rule 12?"

"Who with?"

"Timmy,"

Jenny interrupted, "Abby, you have been with him since I became Director at least. Why come to Gibbs now?"

"Because everyone is going to find out soon. Very soon." She addressed them both, "Mom, Dad," She said jokingly but then became serious, "I'm pregnant. Get ready to be Grandparents."

"Really? Oh my god! Congratulations Abby!" Jenny engulfed the younger woman in a tight hug, quite unlike her.

Gibbs sat there in a stunned silence, "How long?" He asked finally,

"On and off since he joined the team,"

"He gonna hurt you Abby? Does he know about the baby yet?"

"Yes and no. He'll break up with me when he finds out and I'm living with him so I'll have nowhere to go." She was sobbing now. Gibbs opened his arms out to her and she walked into the warm embrace as Jenny spoke up.

"Abby, if any of that happens, he'll find himself in cyber crimes and you'll find yourself living here. Now, no matter what, you have your family, your parents even."

"Really? Thank you.." She paused for a second, "Mom."

"You're welcome, now why don't you go home and tell him about the baby and text me whatever happens."

"Okay and if he breaks up with me I'll come here with a case."

She hugged her 'parents' again before waving to Naomi and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

When Abby arrived home, Sarah was there. It wasn't unusual but Abby would rather have talked to her boyfriend alone. But then again Sarah knew, she had been the one to suspect the pregnancy.

"I...Abby...He...He found the test and is packing your bags. I am so sorry. Still like sisters though?"

"Still like sisters. I better go see him."

Abby walked into the bedroom they shared and found Tim piling clothes into a bag for her.

"Timmy I..." He cut her off

"Save it Abby. I don't want to hear it. We said no children Abby. Not yet anyway. It's over. Take this case. Sarah'll bring the rest to Gibbs'."

"Jenny's. I'm staying at Jenny's. Goodbye Tim." She took the case and left the room. "Bye Sarah. I'll see you soon." She left the apartment and slammed the door.

Crying she texted Jenny. 'On my way.'

She drove quicker than usual to her destination, eager to get out of the car. She knocked at the door. Jenny answered, opened her arms and let the younger woman cry on her shoulder.

"Tim's transfer just came through." She said, "He's in cyber crimes."

"Thank you, for everything."

"No worries," She turned to Gibbs, "Get the team here, we'll tell them about us. DiNozzo wouldn't let it loose because he'll lose his boss over it."

"You sure Jen?"

"Positive. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pull someone out of witsec. Agent Todd starts work Monday."

"KATE TODD?" Abby squealed. "I can't believe she's alive!"

"Her cover was deep, in Boston. I helped her settle before becoming Director."

"I'll let you make the calls, but can she stay here until she gets a place of her own?"

"I was planning on it."

Jenny hurried into the study to make her calls, while Gibbs and Abby summoned Tony and Ziva. 10 minutes later the pair had arrived and were wondering what was going on.

Jenny walked into the room. "You probably wonder why your both here. And why Agent McGee is not. This is a team Gibbs meeting, Agent McGee is no longer team Gibbs, his talents are needed in Cyber Crimes more. And he hurt Abby." There was an audible gasp.

"He hurt me, because he didn't want kids, found my pregnancy test in the bathroom and packed my bags."

"But, there are 2 more reasons you are here. We have already agreed his replacement, I'm bringing back Agent Todd from WitSec.'' The pair gasped again. "And lastly, Agent Gibbs has found himself a new girlfriend. Me."

"Congratulations Bossman, Madam Director" Tony said with a smirk,

"Mozel Tov Jen, Gibbs!" Ziva said, hugging them

Jethro curled Jen into his side. "I want you to meet my dad..." He whispered,

"As long as you meet my mom."

"Where does she live?" Jethro asked,

"Just outside DC, but she is coming to stay with me tomorrow to stay for the weekend. The house is gonna be full, if you are staying that is."

"When does kate arrive in DC?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Which explains the house being full. Me, you, Abby, Kate, your mom, the team to see kate.."

"Exactly, and one of us is gonna have to make sure Abby is okay. Do not tell her about Kate coming or she'll be up all night and I have to be up to pick her up from the airport."

"Right guys," Jethro addressed his team, "We have guests tomorrow, but breakfast here in the morning at 0900 hours sharp. See you in the morning."

Tony and Ziva quickly exited the household, and Jenny showed Abby to her room and where herself and Gibbs would be.

"You gonna be ok Abbs?"

"I'll be fine MOM!" She quipped sarcastically

"Less off that young lady, now, I may not be here but my mom may turn up while I'm out. Make sure Jethro's nice to her." She hugged the younger woman, "Have a good nights sleep"

"You too,"

"Night Abbs!" Gibbs called.

"Night Dad!" She called making them all smile.

They shut the door and Gibbs and Jen went to their room.

"If we hadn't lost McGee would Kate be coming back?"

"I honestly don't know if I would have pulled her out of the system, she was getting on so well."

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny awoke when her alarm went off at 0300, not a long enough sleep, not by any stretch of the imagination, but she had to pick Agent Todd and the suprise guest up from the airport in an hour.

She quickly dressed in her buisness suit, even though it was a saturday, and went downstairs to the kitchen. She poured coffee into a traveller and grabbed a cereal bar before heading to the door.

"Director? Where are you going?" A soft voice behind her asked.

"I'm going to the airport Abbs, are you okay?"

"Not really, can I come with you? I kinda didn't get any sleep so got dressed when I heard you get up."

"Sure, the people we're picking up will be happy to see you."

"Are we picking up Kate?"

"Yes but there is someone else as a suprise guest for Jethro, it's been planned for months."

"Is Mike flying in?"

"You're good at this."

They grabbed their coats and headed into the car, stopping in a motorway service to grab abby a decaf cafpow. 30 minutes later they arrived at arrivals, where they were greeted by the face of Mike Franks.

"Mike!" Abby squealled, "You're already here!"

"Yep, always a pleasure Abby, madam director."

"Mike..." Jenny warned before hugging him, Jenny had known mike since she joined the agency, he had been her boss before he left, a few months into her career. "Good to see you boss."

"As with you Probette!"

"Surely me being director warrents the ending of the Probette?"

"You'd prefer Madam Director?"

"Point taken. Come on, Kate'll be here in 10 minutes."

"She's on the boston flight right?" Abby asked.

"Yep."

"Well the only flight for the next 2 hours arrived early 20 minutes ago! She'll be here any second!"

Jenny held up a sign that had TODD written across it in bold letters.

A brunette walked towards the group,

"Abby!"

"Kate!" The raven haired girl squealed and hugged her.

"Agent Todd, I trust you remember me."

"Director Shepherd!" She kissed the older womans cheeks. "Where am I staying?"

"At my house, with Abby, Gibbs, Franks here, and my mom."

"Why Gibbs?"

"Ummm..."

"SHE'S SLEEPING WITH HIM!"

Both Mike and Kate spat out their coffee, "WHAT?"

"Very up front Abbs," Jenny smirked, "Jethro and I are a couple."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"What was Probie thinking?! He should have done this the day you came back!"

"So Decker or Burley has won alot of money on when we got together?"

"Burley, he said 2 years after you came back."

"Well it is 2 years to the day today."

"2 years and a day after I 'died'" Franks shot her a questioning glance. "Special Agent Caitlin Todd. God it feels weird not using Maura Isles. I died 2 years ago, put into WITSEC for all that time. I worked as an ME while in Boston."

"Pleasure to meet ya!"

"Same here!"

They put their belongings on the luggage cart and walked out to the car. Franks sat in the front next to Jenny so that the girls could catch up.

"So Abbs, hows McGee? Still sleeping with him?" Abby began to sob. "Oh god! What's wrong?"

"Agent McGee is no longer team Gibbs, he hurt her so I transfered him. Abby is pregnant with his child and he kicked her out, hence her living with me." Jenny interupted from the drivers seat.

"Oh my god! Abby..." She pulled the raven haired woman into a hug.

"Probie Junior did what?" Mike yelled, "I'm gonna kill the idiot for not seeing what he had."

"Mike, don't do anything crass."

"I will be paying him a visit."

"As will I!" Kate added in

"Myself and Jethro were going to anyway."

"MOM!" This earned her raised eyebrows. "Joking guys. I'm joking."

"Well, she is kinda joking anyway but, spends most of her time calling me mom and Jethro dad."

"Well if you put up with it, you're good enough for any of us." Kate piped up

"We'll be there in 5, hopefully Jethro is up and making us coffee." She checked her watch, "Then again its not 0500 yet so possibly not."

"What time is your mom arriving?"

"0800. Shes an early riser like me."

"Well, I'm gonna need breakfast soon. Can we stop at IHOP?"

"Sure!"

Just then Jenny's phone went off, Mike picked it up off the dash and put it on speaker,

"Shepherd!"

"You've transferred me? Why? And don't say I'm not suited to the job."

"1. I decide what goes on in MY agency. 2. Yes you have been transferred for the good of the team. Relationships between colleagues are a bad idea if you still want to work together. 3. I was needing to bring someone out of a program anyway."

"So this is because of Abby and the baby?"

"MCGEE! GIVE ME ONE REASON I SHOULDN'T HAVE DIRECTOR SHEPHERD DRIVE ME TO YOUR HOUSE SO I CAN GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Mike yelled,

"Mike? I'm on speaker? Who else is there?"

"Tim." Abbys response was curt.

"I am McGee." Kate responded,

"Kate? Kate Todd? Is that you?"

"Don't talk to me. You disgust me."

"How? What? When?"

"Answers for you aren't needed."

"My reason McGee?"

"Ummm..."

"Turn the car around Probette."

"Happily." She swerved into a lay-by and turned the car around. "Expect us in 10 Agent McGee." And hung up the phone.

The 10 minute drive was silent. No one saying a word, the only noise was of Abby's heaved sobs. The moment they arrived Mike was out of the car, calling the elevator. He was quickly joined by everyone else as it arrived. They shuffled in and were soon on the correct floor and knocking at the door.

Tim opened the door and was greeted by Mikes fist connecting with his face.

"Mike, calm down," Jenny tried. And failed as Mikes fist connected with his face again.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't kill you."

"I told her no kids."

"Not her fault. It takes two to tango."

"I thought she was on the pill."

"Shoulda checked."

"I didn't."

"I'll be in the car. I can't stand the sight of him."

Mike stepped out of the doorway revealing Kate, who promptly slapped him. Then moved away as he went to hug her.

"Do not touch me. How could you McGee?"

"How could I? How could you?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm sorry?"

"Rule 6."

"Doesn't apply out of the office, or between friends!"

"You are not my friend." She slapped him once more and walked away.

Next Jenny walked up to him, slapped him and walked away, leaving Abby alone.

"Abby, baby, I'm sorry, I overreacted. I love you."

"No Tim. Just no, you're just protecting yourself." Another slap before Tim was left alone with his thoughts.

AN...

Reviews are cookies. Everyone loves cookies. I have only had two cookies so far, i need a whole packet.


End file.
